brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Lizaru
Lizaru is a Serpentine minifigure from the Ninjago theme, introduced in September 2012. He is the warrior of the Venomari tribe. He is only included in one set, 9557 Lizaru. Description Lizaru, being the Venomari Warrior, has the same head mould as Acidicus, the tribe general. There are some minor changes in the printing on the head - The first one is the right eye; On Lizaru, it's squinted, while on Acidicus, the left eye is squinted. The next difference is the colour of the spikes running down the sides of the head; On Acidicus, they're White, while on Lizaru, they're Dark Green. The final difference is the top printing; On Lizaru, there are Black scale outlines, while Acidicus has Lime Green-colored scales. They both have two White mandibles protruding from their jaws, and two small White fangs. Lizaru's Torso is colored Lime Green, and has Dark Green arms with Black hands. There is printing on both the front and back - The front has Dark Green belly-plates running down the middle, and Red scales along the sides. There are multiple smaller scales in Dark Green on the bottom right and left. Going diagonally through the middle are two Black slashes. The back is printed with Dark Green scales at the top, and smaller Dark Green scales running down the rest of the Torso. The Legs are Lime Green, and have printing on the front. On the sides, there are small Dark Green scales, and in the middle some Dark Green belly-plates. Background Lizaru has appeared in the TV show Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu as a cameo for 13 episodes - 9 in Season 2, and 4 in Season 3. Due to this, not much background information is known. Lizaru and the Venomari tribe were last to be released from their tomb. They went to the ancient city of Ouroboros with Pythor the first time, but when the Great Devourer was awakened, they retreated into the Fangpyre tomb. Notes *His name is a play on lizard. * On Lizaru's bio on LEGO.com, he is mistakenly called Lasha when it says, "The advantage of going days, and sometimes even weeks between meals, is that Lasha has more time for napping, scheming and planning battles with Acidicus." * The NY Toy Fair prototype version has decals rather than printed snake eyes. * He appears on the cards "Strike Down", "Use Surroundings", "Poison whips", and "Spit Acid". * In the Instructions advertising on 9450 Epic Dragon Battle, Lizaru is mistakenly spelled as Lizura. A poster for the June 2012 Ninjago sets also spells his name as Lizura. * He was the last of the Serpentine to be released in a set. * Multiple Venomari identical to Lizaru appear as enemies in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game. LEGO.com Description Appearances * 9557 Lizaru TV Series * Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu ** Season 2 *** Can of Worms *** The Snake King *** Tick Tock *** Once Bitten, Twice Shy *** The Royal Blacksmiths *** The Green Ninja *** All of Nothing *** The Rise of the Great Devourer *** The Day of the Great Devourer ** Season 3 *** Darkness Shall Rise *** Pirates vs. Ninja *** Double Trouble *** Ninjaball Run Video Game Appearances *The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game Gallery lizaru.png|CGI Lizaru. Lizaru1.png|Lizaru (left) with Spitta Lizaru sideways.png|Side view Lizaru back.png|Back view Lizaru....png|Front view Samurai X Punch.png|Samurai X punching Snappa and Lizaru Lizaru2.png Sources *YouTube.com *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zHK6GbrGnLA *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bcOQZRMYuPA&feature=related Category:Ninjago Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:Serpentine